


Dangerous secrets

by Fanlove



Category: blue bloods
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt jamie reagan, M/M, Violence, worried danny reagan, worried vinny cruz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/pseuds/Fanlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the police officers at the precinct is harassing Jamie, and he's being threatened not to tell anyone, but  Vinny is suspicious that something is going on. Well he find out? Well Jamie tell anyone? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie was in his uniform walking out of the locker room when matt came and pushed him into the lockers, scared jamie just stared at him with fear in his eyes wondering whats going to happen, matt saw that fear and smiled loving it "Don't worry bitch i'm not gonna hurt you now i just wanna know if you haven't fucking told anyone." Jamie wildly shook his head "No I-I haven't I swear." Just as matt walked out of the locker room vinny cruz came in and he saw the look in jamies eyes "hey, jamie you okey?" Jamie looked at him taking a shaky breathe and said "Y-y-yeah I i'm fine, lets go" looking down jamie started walking towards the car and vinny looked at him as he followed jamie to the car now knowing that something was definitely wrong. Danny reagan looked at the die body on the ground, his partner maria Baez walked towards him "the guys name is ted miller age twenty-four stabbed to death." "Did anyone have a grudge against him or something" Danny asked maria just shook her head no, just then a cop car entered the scene the two cops were vinny and jamie when the detectives told them what was going on they started the investigation and vinny stated his secret mission to see what was going on with jamie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie and Vinny Were outside the door of who they thought was the killer, vinny knocked on the door while saying "NYPD open the door." As they waited for someone to open the door vinny leaned against the wall and asked "so about yesterday..uh are you sure your okay." Jamie looked at him and froze not knowing what to say "uh uh I uh-" before jamie could say anything else a woman answered the door "hi ma'am is your husband Eddie tanner home." The women was about to answer when they herd a window shatter, as vinny and jamie rushed in they saw eddie trying to climb out the window but vinny grabbed him, eddie punched him to get away, but jamie caught him and tried to cuff him but eddie grabbed a knife from the counter, and tried to stab jamie but vinny tackled him to the ground but doing that made eddie slit jamies wrist, "Eddie tanner you are under arrest for the murder of Ted Miller, anything you say May and will be held against you." Vinny said as he cuffed him, when vinny looked at jamie and saw that he was holding his right wrist and looked like he was in huge pain "Reagan you okay?" Vinny asked with, Jamie looked at vinny and nodded but hissed in pain as other police officers came to take eddie tanner away vinny walked towards jamie and saw that blood was slipping out of his hand his removed jamies hand and saw that there was a deep cut on his wrist "o shit jamie this looks bad come on let's get you to a hospital." When they reached the hospital, A nurse was done wrapping jamies wrist as danny came in and hugged jamie while sighing in relief that his little brother was okay when the nurse said that jamie needed to change the wrap every four hours cause the blood might slip through the the stitches then left. Vinny and Jamie reached the precinct so Jamie could change and go home they ran into Matt "so Reagan couldn't handle a little knife wound." Vinny got mad and jumped in "It wasn't just a small knife wound, it was a deep one so just leave him alone aright." Matt walked away and vinny smiled at Jamie and patted his back as a way of saying I got your back and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex scene not graphic

Vinny knocked on jamies door to see him, as jamie opened the door and saw vinny he looked confused and asked "Vinny what are you doing here?" Vinny could help but smile at how cute jamie was when he was confused and said "I came to see if you were okay" Jamie stepped aside so vinny could come in, "so uh how are the tours without me?" Jamie asked with a little laugh "not as much fun as they were with you" vinny said laughing "so when are you coming back?" Vinny asked jamie scratched the back of his head with his injured arm "um probably in two day." Jamie answered, vinny turned to face Jamie and his eyes went wide seeing jamies wrist "O my god Jamie your wrist" vinny said went both concern and shock jamie looked at his wrist and saw that the wrap was all bloody "O, I guess I forgot to change it" Jamie went to his bedroom and vinny followed saying "here let me help you." As they sat on the bed and vinny changed the wrap he looked at jamies eyes and saw how beautiful they were, when he was done wrapped jamies wrist he leaned in and kissed jamie but pulled away thinking that maybe Jamie didn't like him that way, this time jamie leaned in and kissed him, vinny pushed Jamie down on the bed and moved his hand down his shirt and pulled it off and jamie did the same with vinny's shirt the kissed each other passionately vinny looked at jamie and said "God your breathe taking" jamie blushed and said "you are, more than me" that kissed and loved each other that night. The next morning vinny woke up and put his arm around jamies abdomen pulling him closer, jamie let out a small laugh and turned around facing vinny "morning, so uh vinny was last night just a one night stand, cause uh I just need to know." Vinny looked at Jamie confused and said "what Jamie of course it's not a one night stand, how could you think that?" Jamie just shook his head saying "I just wanted to know that's all." Jamie and Vinny were sitting up now and vinny said "well know this, I love you and I will never do anything to hurt you okay" Jamie just nodded and said "okay" Vinny smiled and kissed Jamie on the cheek and said "I gotta go okay see you later, and I want you to rest got it" he said laughing at the last part Jamie also laughed and said "got it." As he watched vinny leave he leaned back down in the bed think how it just got harder to tell vinny and Matt and how his hurting him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since vinny and jamie had slept together and they started dating and jamie was back to work, but jamie still hadn't told vinny about matt threating and abusing him emotionally and physically. Vinny and Jamie where walking towards their squad car when matt stoped them "Hey vinny can I talk to jamie for a second?" Vinny nodded his head and told jamie that he'll wait for him in the car, matt and jamie walk away from the precinct 12 so that the other cops wouldn't hear them and jamie was lost in his thoughts about how scared he was, suddenly he was pulled into an ally and pushed against the wall also slaming this head "Listen reagan if you even think about tell vinny I will hurt you, do you understand" jamie nodded and whispered yes, but matt didn't hear him, got mad and grabbed jamies hair and slamed his head agianst the wall again and yelled "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!" Jamie hissed in pain and said "yes, yes I understand." Matt let go of jamie and said good then punched jamie in the face hard with his right arm and left. Vinny was starting to worry, then he saw jamie walking towards him, but vinny felt like something was wrong "hey" vinny smile and kissed jamie on the cheek and said "what did matt wanna talk to you about?" Jamie wanted to tell him the truth but he knew he couldn't "uh matt just uh wanted to apologize for what he said when i hurt my hand that all." Vinny nodded but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and jamie knew that he got off easily cause his black eye wasnt visible yet, jamie and vinny where on tour for twenty minutes and nothing was going on, suddenly there heard screaming and gun shots when two men with guns and bags of money ran out of the bank, vinny and jamie starting running towards them, vinny caught the first guy, while jamie was chasing the other guy he started feeling light headed but he didn't stop, when jamie finally arrested the guy his started feeling even more light headed and dizzy when vinny drove the car to where jamie was with the other guy in the back of the car, vinny walked up to jamie was put the other guy in the car telling him his rights and closed the door "nice job reagan" vinny said, jamie smiled and was about to say something but his legs finally gave out and vinny caught him before he hit the ground "jamie? Jamie answer me." Vinny asked trying to get jamie to open his eyes when he didn't vinny yelled "JAMIE." But something caught vinny's eyes there was blood on the ground but jamie didn't hit the ground, he then saw that the back of jamie's head was bleeding, vinny quickly said "I need a officer down I need a bus,repeat officer down." Into the radio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that took so long school is almost over and finals are about to start so im a little late on the updates

Jamie slowly opened his eyes, he heard a voice saying "jamie thank god your wake, I was so worried about you" jamie turned to where the voice was coming from and saw vinny, as jamie sat up vinny got up from his chair and hugged jamie "hey, how long have I been out?" Jamie ask "eight hours, your lucky your head wound wasn't so serious." Jamie let out a small laugh, then vinny asked "jamie, what happened, how did you hit your head?" With consern in his voice, jamie sighed "I fell down the stairs when I was walking out to my apartment cause I was in a rush" jamie lied, before vinny could say anything the door to jamies hospital room opened and danny walked straight towards jamie hugging him tightly said "o thank god jamie, I was so worried about you" jamie hugged danny back while saying "yeah danny don't worry i'm fine" danny looked at jamie suspiciously and said "okay, hey vinny what happened to the guy you two were arresting?" Danny asked "he should be in the interagation room by now, two other took him after jamie fainted" danny nodded and yelled "good cause i'm gonna kick that guys ass, for hurting my little brother!" Shocked jamie said "woah danny, the guy didn't do this to me, I fell down the stairs getting to the precinct cause I was in a rush." Danny was stunned at what he head, as he calmed down he said "okay, just-just be careful next time and get some rest." Danny walked out and as he clised the door he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Vinny couldn't get what happened at the hospital out of his head, jamie said that he fell down the stairs of his apartment but to danny he said that he fell down the stairs of the precinct, something was going on and he was going to find out what it was. Jamie was getting ready to go home when vinny walked up to him saying "hey, jamie can I ask you something?" Jamie nodded "how did you really hurt your head?" Jamie looked at vinny with a confused expression on his face saying "what do you mean, I told you what happened I fell down my apartment stairs." Shaking his vinny replied "really then if thats true then why did you tell danny that you fell doen the stairs of the perinct" jamie went pale with a shocked expression "I-I don't know what your talking about" vinny stroked jamies arm trying to comfort his boyfriend "jamie did matt hurt you?" Jamie quickly shook his head saying no but, vinny didn't buy it. 

Later vinny went to see danny on his break "hey danny I need to talk to you about something" danny nodded saying "yea vinny what is it?" " I think something is wrong with jamie." Vinny saying this grabbed dannys full attention "WHAT! What do you meen something is wrong with jamie" sighing vinny said "before you came into the hospital room I asked him how he hurt his head and he said that he fell down the stairs of his apartment, but he told you that he fell down the stairs of the precinct." Danny was taken aback by what vinny had just told him "I also need you to find out if there's anything suspicious about matt dylan the officer in our precinct" vinny added danny nodded and asked "why" "becuase when I asked jamie if matt hurt him he acted really weird and kind of scared. Danny quickly agreed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i started writing this story without knowing why matt would hurt jamie so if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was looking at matt's file and found nothing and found it a little weird, he went to Erin's office when he got there he asked "hey Erin do you have any files on Matt saliven" Erin looked confused and said "like what" danny sighed "like was he ever arrested, did he ever get busted for selling or doing drugs or ever been accused of murder" erin got off her chair and looked at a file she dough out of a file cabinet, as she looked inside matt's file and said "nope, nothing like that just did well in high school went to NYU, never did drugs or get arrested, danny why is this so important to you"' danny rubbed the back of his head "because Jamies partner Vinny said that he felt something was suspicious about Matt and asked me to see if something was up with him." Erin nodded and said "well as you can see there's nothing suspicious about him, maybe he just doesn't trust him or something" danny nodded then left. 

Jamie was on his break standing outside the presinct with his coffee when suddenly Vinny came up behind him and sneaked a kiss from his cheek making Jamie smile "hey" jamie said as he turned to face vinny "hey so, are you feeling better" vinny asked, jamie nodded saying "yea, I'm feeling better, don't worry" then kissed vinny "hey jam- O MY GOD" Danny said as here walked over to jamie and was shocked to see jamie and vinny kissing, jamie looked at danny surprised and said the first thing that popped into his head "uh heyyy danny, what's up" while vinny stayed quiet, danny awkwardly looked around not meeting jamies eyes and said "I was gonna ask you something but um, you know what I'll just ask you later" and walked into the persinct, vinny laughed as jamie turned to him and stated the obvious "well that was awkward" with a small laugh.


End file.
